Celestial Convergence
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: The sequel to "A Rewritten Fate". I didn't satisfy all the readers of the story and I apologize for that. Golden rule for all authors: Always Satisfy Your Readers!!!


Author's Notes: This kind of came up when I started reading the 'Vampire Mistress Sakura' fic.   
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP, original Hellspawn concept belongs to Todd McFarlane and Image Comics, Radiant, Serra (as in angelic planeswalker Serra, not vampire Serra which belongs to Lady Rapidash), some quotes and other stuff belongs to Wizards of the Coast, Inc. I only own Shadow! Don't sue!!  
  
Celestial Convergence  
  
Radiant gave a frown as she saw Li Syaoran slaughter her knight. His battle skills were impressive...and that was only the tip of the iceberg. As far as she was concerned, not even the Hierarchy could combat him efficiently. Someone would have to be highly adept in the Chinese martial arts, possess strong magic and be able to wield a weapon with Heaven's touch. An idea sparked in Radiant's head as she set off to inform the warrior about the task at hand.  
  
Li Syaoran tore off the lid of the coffin and reached in the grab the body. He snapped an arm off and gave it Sakura, who started nibbling it. "I know this must be a bit disgusting," she said between mouthfuls of human flesh. A chortle came from the Chinese Hellspawn. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. When you look at the vampires in this world, they make a wolf eating its prey seem like a well-mannered dinner guest."  
  
A part of him sighed in content as he heard the angelic giggle of his beloved. The transition has been going well and there has been virtually no trouble except for the Archangel. If it wasn't for some certain conditions in which they have to live, life would be almost perfect. That damned Shadow...why couldn't he find another way to preserve purity?  
  
He snapped out of his trance with the Japanese zombie waving her hand in front of his face to see if anyone was at home. "I'm done. Do you mind...?" The Hellspawn got up without another word and sealed the coffin...with an armless human body. The two of them slowly headed towards the exit gate of the cemetery when they noticed someone blocking the way.   
  
Li blinked at the new stranger. Obviously, he was no ordinary human. He has an aura, he isn't scared of their demonic appearance and he possesses a weapon with a hint of holy magic. "Who the hell are you?" The stranger didn't flinch at the Hellspawn's tone. He took out the sword that has been given Heaven's touch. "You are the worst type of demon to plague this planet. I will ensure that it is cleansed by eradicating you and your friend."  
  
The Hellspawn's chains fired at the stranger. He dodged their lethal strikes with grace. A Chinese slip appeared in his hand and he threw it at the Hellspawn. Li moved away from it, uncertain what it will do. When he got a closer look to it, he recognized the symbols. "Crap...a Shinto scroll!!"  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion. "My great, grandfather used the exact same methods of destroying demons...they practically never failed him. The lethal combination of holy magic and Chinese incantations is what makes them so deadly against demons like us." The Hellspawn started feeling a small bit of fear.   
  
The stranger's face turned into a scowl. "It's rather surprising that you know so much about me." He charged at amazing speed. Li was barely able to block the attack when another one came at him. The stranger knew how to fight with a Hellspawn. At close range combat, the Hellspawn's chains are not as effective. Finally, the sword delivered a lethal blow to the Chinese Hellspawn. He grunted in pain as green blood poured out of his wound.   
  
"LI!!!!" The stranger gave a small jerk in surprise as Sakura ran to the Hellspawn. "Get away from here...Sakura.." Short, ragged breaths were coming from the Hellspawn. The stranger took the opportunity to feel the auras of the demons.   
  
"The aura is tainted but still recognizable. You are Li Syaoran." Li looked at the stranger in surprise. "You can sense auras too?" The stranger replaced his original weapon, took out another sword and pointed it at the Hellspawn. The sword looked somewhat familiar to Li...but from where? A bit of a green aura surrounded the sword. "Just as I thought. The sword recognizes your magic. I don't know how this is happening but I will complete the mission and save my questions for Radiant."  
  
A Chinese slip appeared in his hand. He started preparing his incantation. "Now..." The light of the moon came upon the stranger's face. The Hellspawn and the zombie gasped in surprise. "...element..." It was obvious who the stranger was with those piercing amber eyes. The Hellspawn felt the full impact of the irony dawning upon him. He and Sakura were going to die at the hands of Li Syaoran. "...FIRE!!!!"  
  
Before the deadly flames hit them, a bright light shined and the demons vanished. Li looked around for them with one question in his mind. "What the hell just happened?" He shook off the thought. He can always ask Radiant later but right now, there's a group of Chinese vampires attacking a nearby town. Another puzzling thought came to the boy's mind. "Why do Chinese vampires insist on wearing imperial robes and jumping forward to move?"   
  
The Hellspawn and the zombie rematerialized in front of a winged angel. "Your friend is wounded. We can treat him." Sakura protectively held Li. "Did Radiant send you?" The angel blinked in surprise. Then it suddenly dawned upon her what was happening. "I can understand why you would be reluctant to let me assist you. I can assure you that I'm not working with the Archangel."  
  
The Japanese zombie studied the angel carefully. She turned to her wounded companion. "What do you think?" He slowly sat up. "You always know if a person is lying or not. It's your call." Sakura hesitated for several moments before giving a reply. "No tricks, angel."   
  
The angel nodded as they carried the injured Hellspawn to a chamber. "Your friend is recovering. The medicine is slow, but my magic would have killed him." Sakura studied the female angel carefully. "So what's your role in all this?" A warm smile came from the angel. "You have a pure soul as well as your friend. I'm curious as to why the two of you are demons."  
  
"You can thank Radiant for that." A disgruntled look came on the angel's face. "Figures that she would pull off a trick like this." Sakura held the Hellspawn's hand for reassurance. "I haven't gotten your name." The angel turned around. "My name is Serra." The zombie gave a nod before she turned her attention to the Hellspawn.  
  
A scowl pasted itself on Radiant's face. Serra has taken the demons to her private plane. 'She is too soft. The next thing you know, she is going to be inviting the Phyrexians over for some tea and cookies before lecturing them about how wrong it is to conquer other planes!!' The archangel forced herself to breath slowly. She can still trust the Li Syaoran of this dimension to eventually complete the job.  
  
'Where did the demons go to?' The Lasenboard has not been able to pick up any sort of demonic magic but it did pick up a hint of heavenly magic other than the bit of magic on his blade. 'Things are looking interesting...' He took off after the mysterious magic trail. It eventually lead to the clouds above and not even the Chinese sorcerer could figure out a way to get up.   
  
Sakura awoke from her nap to the voices to two arguing angels. She looked over to see radiant and Serra meeting at one of the hovering grass patches in Serra's Sanctum. "What type of ruler are you, allowing demons in your plane?!" Serra shot back a reply. "They are not demons because they have not committed any sort of act to define them as demons!!" Radiant shook her head sadly. "I worry about you, Serra. Your gentleness will eventually lead to your doom. If you wish to be a good leader, then you must be strong as steel."  
  
A cold glare came across the planeswalker's face. "It is not your place to rule, Radiant. It may not even be mine." Serra flew off to run an errand while Radiant gave a sly smile. She opened the gate and used some of her magic to bring Li up. "The rest is up to you." He gave a cold nod.  
  
The Hellspawn stirred and gradually woke up. Sakura gave him a smile. "feeling better?" Li looked at his wound. There was virtually no trace of it. "Yeah...I told you that you have good judgment when it comes to people." A blaze of fire came out of nowhere. The Hellspawn jumped in front of Sakura to protect her. He forced himself not to scream as the flames started to engulf his body. Sakura cried out his name as she caught his collapsing body.   
  
"Hmph. One out of two ain't bad." The Chinese slayer came out from the shadows to face his prey. A small prayer popped up inside Sakura's mind. "In the gathering there is strength for all who founder, renewal for all who languish, love for all who sing." An angelic glow came from the girl. Both Lis were forced to cover their eyes. Her dead flesh became filled with life again, her clothes changed to one that of a Serra Angel and she sprouted wings. A golden sword appeared in her left hand.  
  
The Chinese slayer opened his eyes and gave a small gasp. 'It's just like the ancient scrolls!! The heavenly incarnation who embodies both fury and purity will be born with wings of light and a sword of faith...' The transformation ended and Sakura stood there in all her glory.   
  
Even Radiant could not believe the event that has unfolded. She strained her ears to hear the conversation between the Chinese slayer and the new angel. After a few moments, he left the two of them. Radiant flew over to talk to them. "What happened?!" He gave a small reply. "Under the oath, I cannot engage in combat with a being of heaven."   
  
"What about the Hellspawn?!?" Li started to walk away. "She has cast the Spirit Link on herself and the Hellspawn. Technically, if I fight him, I fight her. That would violate my oath." Radiant gave a small growl as Li left the area. 'Well played...but this is far from over, cherry blossom.'   
  
The Hellspawn was placed back on the bed by Sakura. He tried to speak but she silenced him as she tended to the burn. "Just relax, okay?" He gave a small nod before lying on the bed. "I don't really understand how this happened." Sakura couldn't figure it out either until a small note flew by her. She picked it up. "When you started to say the prayer, the Serra's Embrace enchantment card reacted. I simply cast it on you. Consider this my restitution for the events earlier. Shadow."  
  
Sakura gave Li the note. "I guess that answers our question." The Hellspawn gave a depressed sigh. "I'm unworthy." Sakura blinked in confusion. "Unworthy of what?" Li looked at the beauty before him. "Of being a friend with someone as dazzling as yourself." Before he could continue, Sakura placed a finger on his mouth. (or at least the area where his mouth is since Hellspawns wear cool masks) "Don't even start putting yourself down. These types of relationships can work out. What about the American Hellspawn and Jade?"  
  
"Where did you learn this stuff?" Sakura gave a smile. "You'll be surprised at the amount of things Serra knows." She bent over and cradled his head on her shoulder. Li's face turned a bit scarlet as he choked out his next words. "I...love you." Sakura held him even tighter to ensure that his holy light will not be tainted by the forces of darkness.  
  
  
What do you think? Give me a review and let me know. I decided to revoke my idea of closing this series forever. I'll keep it open in case I get an idea or a lot of people want me to write more. Have a wonderful Easter weekend!!  



End file.
